After School Special
by Vam9ire
Summary: Based on the upcoming episode of 'After School Special' 4x10. Elena, Stefan, Caroline & Bonnie are arguing about her status with Damon when they get a surprise visit by 2 Originals, Rebekah & Kol, who want answers & have some new information about the cure. Also Jeremy, Matt & Damon up at the lake house.
1. Chapter 1

(Mystic Falls H.S. Girls bathroom)

"You didn't." Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah, I did." Caroline snapped,

"Why?" Bonnie frowned.

"They were up at the lake-house. Together." She emphasized.

"They were helping me with Jeremy," she frowned. "Nothing happened, he didn't even kiss her when she held the mistletoe over his head."

"What!" Shaking her head, she continued, "I don't even want to know! They weren't supposed to be together!" She growled, "Damon was supposed to have unsired her!"

"He set her free & sent her home. That's why we came back home." Bonnie confirmed softly. "Why did you tell Stefan?" she sighed.

Caroline frowned, "He wanted to know, how together they were," her eyes darted to Bonnie's. "He begged me. I didn't have to say anything, he knew."

"But, you promised, Caroline," she scolded.

"Stefan is my friend!" she snapped back. You don't lie to friends!"

"But, Elena's our friend," Bonnie retorted, "she has been longer than Stefan!"

"She didn't tell him. He asked. I couldn't lie!" she snapped.

"It wasn't your place," Bonnie frowned. "How'd he take it?"

"He was pretty pissed off! It's all Damon's fault, he made her have..."

Bonnie interrupted her, "Damon is a lot if things, but he wouldn't have.." peering at Caroline, "did he make you?"

"No," she confirmed, much to Bonnie's relief.

"Then, Elena_** has**_ fallen in love with him."

Caroline looked at her, "She's sired. She belongs with Stefan."

Bonnie shook her head, "we don't know that," Looking at Caroline she continued, "Her feelings for Damon, have been culminating for a while now," she sighed, "and when she turned...well, you of all people knows what happens. That's why you hate Damon so much!"

A disappointed expression covered Caroline's face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Elena was in her own bedroom at the Gilbert house. She stood in front of her mirror looking at her reflection. She had taken the pictures of her and Stefan down, that now sat in a pile on her dresser. The only pictures around the mirror were those of her parents, Aunt Jenna & her with Jeremy.

Pulling Damon's shirt, which she had put on, up to her nose, she breathed in his essence. Feelings for Damon came flooding in, as a tear crept out of her eye. Up at the lake house, he had told her she had to go home. He'd be staying with Jeremy. To help him complete the mark, teach him how to hunt. He promised he'd protect him & kill vampires. All, without her being there. He told her he was setting her free.

Physically, she had complied, by leaving. Because, this is what he told her wanted. What would make him happy. But, she was so confused, so miserable. The days before he sent her away, she had been so happy. They had been so happy. Now, her mind & body made her stay away. Yet, her heart ached for him.

Looking at her alarm clock, she knew she only had a few minutes to get to school. Taking off his shirt, she held it against her face, again, breathing in his aroma, and kissed it softly. Then carefully, as a most treasured possession, she placed it on her pillow. Hastily, she put on the outfit she had selected the night before. She took one last look at her sad reflection & left for school.

Elena took a deep breath & tried to 'put on a happy face' before entering the school hallway where she found Bonnie waiting for her.

"Where's Caroline?" she asked.

"Elena, there's something you need to know." a concerned look covering her face.

"Is it Jeremy? Damon?" Elena questioned anxiously.

"No. It's not them, they're fine," she assured her, "it's Stefan."

"What about Stefan?" she inquired.

"Caroline..." she blurted out.

"Caroline what?" Elena knitted her eyebrows.

"Stefan knows everything about you & Damon." Bonnie informed her.

"What?" Elena asked. Her mind racing. This was not, how she wanted Stefan finding out how far her relationship with Damon had gone. "Is he here?"

"I haven't seen him...or Caroline." she lied.

"I don't care about Caroline!" Elena snapped, feeling her cheeks flush, as she walked away.

"Elena!" Bonnie called out, trying to stop her. But, Elena moved too quickly through the crowd.

Elena found herself outside in the quad, pacing back & forth. Intertwining her fingers, she placed the backs of them on her forehead. Her mind racing with what Stefan must be thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted, when she overheard her history teacher commence the lesson. She dashed back inside & into the classroom. "Sorry," she said apologetically, to the man who had taken Ric's position. Making her way to her seat, she made eye contact with Stefan. He glared at her. As she got closer to where he was sitting, he turned away. Nestling herself in the desk next to him. She looked to him, but, he stared straight ahead, ignoring her.

The day pretty much continued the same way. Whatever classes they had together, he ignored her, to the point that it was very uncomfortable. She didn't blame him, she knew he was hurt. But, at the same time, she was angry. Angry that Caroline had taken it upon herself, to tell him.

She ran into Caroline, after her last morning class. And, had it not been for Bonnie, they would've exchanged words in the middle of the quad. After their near argument, Elena watched Caroline stroll over to Stefan. It was obvious. Caroline & Stefan were now best friends. It was no longer, Elena, Bonnie & Caroline, BFFs 4-ever.

After all the animosity Bonnie had witnessed, that morning, she knew she had to take action. They had to talk things out. Craftily, she convinced each one, that she needed help finding information for Shane. She told each one to meet her at the school library after hours.

(Gilbert Lake house)  
Damon sat at the dock, awaiting Matt's arrival. He knew the quarterback was coming directly after school.

He had convinced Matt to come up to the lake house, to help train Jeremy. Since he was a football player, he knew offensive & defensive moves used to protect & attack.

From the house, he could hear Jeremy rustling in his bedroom drawers, getting ready for today's lesson.

The house noise was broken by the approach of a new truck.

Damon, looked up to see it was Matt, as the truck rolled towards the house & stopped. Emerging from the truck, he reached into the truck bed & pulled out a duffle bag.

Damon got up to make his presence known to Matt, "New truck?"

"Hey..." Matt greeted, somewhat awkwardly, "Rebekah. A peace offering."

"And, you of course accepted," Damon snarled.

"Well, didn't have full insurance on my truck, which got totaled out."

The front door opened & Jeremy yelled up to Matt, "Hey, man!'

Damon watched their friendly exchange of handshakes.

Proceeding into the house, "You take the room next to Jeremy." he commanded, as they followed him into the house.

"Elena's room?" Matt questioned, "you're not using it?" looking surprised at the vampire.

"I don't really sleep, hence, I don't need a room." Damon replied as he started back out the door, "I'll wait outside. You get situated, so we can start this."

Damon went back to where he had been sitting. Looking out at the water, he remembered Elena sitting next to him. He recalled her telling him, that the last time she had been there, she had been completely in love with Stefan, which was now barely a memory. She had wanted to know if this was because of the sire bond, or because she was truly happy to be there with him. He could feel her touching his face and her eyes looking at his for some kind of answer. An answer he wasn't even sure of, himself. The witch in Atlanta, had said, Elena had been sired to him, because she had human feelings for him before she turned. But, those feelings now were so intense, Damon, wasn't sure, how much of it was real. He had always felt that he & Elena had something. But she had shot him down so many times, choosing his brother over him, that he really wasn't sure, anymore. He just didn't know what the depth of her feelings were, prior to her turning, because she always chose Stefan.

He was brought out of his reverie, when Jeremy & Matt came out of the house, pumped up & ready to start.

Damon got up & walked over to the spot they had chosen for Jeremy's training.

This first part of training was without any weapons. Matt would be teaching Jeremy how to handle his opponent.

While this was going on, Damon observed them, while keeping a watchful eye for any intruders. His phone rang. Seeing who the caller was, he reluctantly, answered the phone.

"Klaus," he said unenthusiastically.

"I understand you're teaching young Jeremy how to kill vampires."

"That is the plan," Damon responded.

Klaus snarled, "And just where were you planning on obtaining your victims, hmm?"

Not waiting for a response, he continued, "Not to worry, I will be helping you out in that department." Pausing briefly, he then sneered into the phone, "And Damon, I want this training & killing to be done as swiftly as possible, or I'll be taking over!"

Not given a chance to respond, Damon, scowled at the phone after Klaus hung up on him.

This is not what they needed. To have the Original involved, pushing them towards the cure at record speed. Damon, could not allow anything to happen to Jeremy by accelerating his training to actually start the killing. It would be too risky. But, Klaus, was a malevolent being, not to be reckoned with.

Damon would have to figure out how to thwart Klaus, and fast, while protecting Jeremy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
(6:26pm)  
Caroline, Stefan & Elena arrived at the library, under false pretense. As soon as they were all in, they were shocked to find themselves together. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut, locking them up with a holding spell Bonnie had cast.

Stefan heard Bonnie from outside the door chanting something he couldn't understand, "What the hell...Bonnie!" Stefan demanded.

Elena looked briefly at him, then, turned towards Caroline, giving her a daunting glare, "Some best friend, how could you tell Stefan!"

"Best friends don't lie!" Caroline snapped back.

Elena lashed back, "I really thought you had changed, from that insecure, jealous little bitch you were as a human! Guess I was wrong, but, at least now I know where our friendship lies."

Stefan kept yanking on the door handles, trying to open them & yelling at the top of his lungs to let him out.

Caroline & Elena argued angrily about friendship, lies, promises, what was right, what was wrong & Damon.

Bonnie couldn't stand it anymore & commanded the doors to open as she stepped in. Shutting them quickly behind her, with the holding spell, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Stop!"

Stefan had tried to get through the doors before she closed them, exclaiming, "Bonnie, I want out!"

"No," she responded with control in her voice. "You three need to iron out your problems!"

"Except for one thing, the actual problem to this whole thing, isn't here!" Stefan snarled.

"Right now Damon isn't the problem, Stefan. I brought you here, because you all have issues with where your friendships lie. Where do you stand with each other in your relationships."

"There _**is**_ no relationship!" Stefan said as he looked towards Elena.

"I thought I could trust you," Elena continued arguing with Caroline. "You just had to tell him!"

"Damon lied! He promised to break the sire-bond & set you free!"

"He did, even when I begged him not to!" Her eyes glazed with tears.

"Why?" Caroline sneered, holding out her hands in quotes, "because you're falling in love with him?"

Stefan, had heard enough & walked past them, towards the rear of the library. Elena, knowing he had heard, followed behind him, trying to keep up.

"Stefan, please, can we just talk?" she implored.

Stefan turned around to face Elena, yelling, "What is there to talk about? How many ways can you rip my heart out?" Glaring as he continued, "We broke up & you immediately jump into bed with him!?"

She stood there, not being able to answer without hurting him more.

Taking a deep breath, "just tell me, that your sleeping with him, _**was**_ a mistake." he demanded. "That he, somehow got you there, because, that's who Damon is. A selfish bastard, only thinking of himself!" he lashed out to cover his hurt.

"No, It's not what happened," she said softly. "I wanted to be with him." The tears were welling up on her eyes, "I'm in love with him."

"You're in love with him? He mocked. "After all the things he's done, you're in love with him?" he continued with disgust.

"He's changed...we've all changed." she defended watching him look up to the ceiling chuckling sarcastically.

"Stefan, I didn't...I don't want to hurt you," she implored.

Looking back at her he muttered "You already did."

Walking back he could hear Caroline & Bonnie argue about Caroline's disregard to Elena's request. And the repercussions this was now causing.

"He asked me. I'm his friend. I couldn't lie to him!" Caroline defended her decision.

"I thought you were my friend too, Bonnie." Stefan interrupted.

"I am!" she scowled. "Look, Elena has had feelings for Damon for some time now. We're not blind. You _**know**_ this Stefan." Bonnie saw Elena walking towards them, "Talk it out," she motioned with her face, "I need a breather." With that she walked out the other door of the library to an adjacent room.

Elena walked gingerly towards Caroline & Stefan.

"What was it? You & Damon found out in New Orleans?" Elena inquired as she approached him & stopped a few feet away.

"Whatever Damon told you," Stefan growled.

"He said the Sire-bond, couldn't really be broken."

"Yes it can Elena, he lied to you!" Stefan snarled, stepping forward. "The witch told us exactly what had to be done!"

"Then, tell me," her eyes begged.

Stefan paused for a long moment. He couldn't lie to her. "You're bonded to Damon, because you had feelings, human feelings for him," he looked in her eyes, " Before you turned."

"They're real," she uttered softly.

From where she stood, Caroline gasped, as her theory that Elena's strong feelings for Damon, were caused by the sire bond was wrong.

Swallowing, Stefan continued, "But, Damon _**does**_ have the power to break the sire bond."

"How?" she asked. Stefan eyed her intently. "Please," she implored.

"To set you free... He has to tell you to live your own life. Never think of him again. Stop caring about him." He immediately saw the sadness wash over her face, "And he has to leave you. Forever."

"No," she blurted, shaking her head. She wrapped her arms around her body, "why did he send me away? Why did he set me free? If my feelings are real?"

Suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing a very alive Rebekah.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
In the adjacent room, Bonnie had heard the door break open. As she started back, a figure stepped from the shadows.

"Ahhh, the resident witch." he smiled wickedly.

Bonnie stepped back, but stood in a confident stance, "Kol."

"Surprised I'm back?" he smiled wider taking a step towards her.

Bonnie did not retreat, "Just at how you appear at the most inopportune moment."

"Don't you mean, a perfect moment," taking a strand of her hair & twirling it around one finger.

Bonnie flinched, but, knew she had to be smart, on how to deal with the Original.

"Come," extending his arm towards the door, "let's see what my sister has done with the others."

Bonnie, looked at him & quickly passed him up as she went towards the door.

Rebekah paced back & forth in front of the trio, who now sat at a large table in the library.

"I want answers, Stefan!" She growled as she stuck her face in front of his. "What did you think you'd get, partnering with Nik?" she demanded.

Stefan pushed back on his seat & responded casually, "you already know."

She screamed, "I gave you all the information! I was helping you! I thought we had shared something in common! Yet you set me up to be daggered again!"

"Klaus & I, had an agreement." he responded, nonchalantly.

Laying a hand on her hip, she continued, "Even though you'd have your 'Elena' back." She turned her attention to Elena, "My brother only wants the cure for your blood," Stepping closer to where Elena was sitting, she placed her hands on the table, glared at her & whispered, "you being the doppelganger."

Elena's eyes widened at Rebekahs revelation.

Turning her face & glaring at Stefan, "So, not only would you have the old Elena back, but Klaus would have his blood source to keep creating his hybrids?" she scowled. "Gee, this is so much better than being sired!"

"Sired?" Rebekah asked with curiosity, "you?"

"Yeah, Sired," she snipped.

"Oh, I'm betting it's..." Rebekah smiled wickedly, "to one Damon Salvatore!" Laughing she went on, "just the cozy two-some, you all hate!" darting her eyes at Stefan & Caroline.

"Shut up," Caroline said under her breath.

"Why? She's telling the truth." Elena agreed with the Original. "All of you hate the fact that I want to be with Damon!"

"Because you've totally lost your mind!" Stefan turned to Elena & barked. "How could you have chosen me? Told me when we were locked up, that you had come back for me?" he demanded.

"Because," she said softly, "it was right, then...when I was still human..." Pausing briefly, "but, now...Damon is who I feel alive with, who I connect with. Who I'm in love with."

"I've heard enough," he growled. "Rebekah, it's been fun," he continued getting up from his chair & walking towards the door, "but, it's time to go."

In that moment, Kol, made his presence known. Gliding right past Bonnie, he grabbed Stefan.

"We're not finished here!" he snapped. "As a matter of fact, we've just started!" slamming Stefan back into his chair.

"I have every intention of stopping anyone from finding that cure." he snarled.

"I very much enjoy being a vampire. And that so called cure, renders vampires into humans." he emphasized, as he paced in front of them, "the hybrids to werewolves." Stopping suddenly, "I ask you, what kind of balance will there be with just one supernatural species?"

"What about Klaus?" Caroline chimed in, "Won't he go back to being...?"

"No!" Kol interrupted. "But he will remain a werewolf. And with the blood of his doppelgänger..." looking towards Elena, "he can once again become a hybrid."

He sashayed around them, "So, in the grand scheme of things, vampires are the only ones really affected. And I for one, am not willing to be human again!"

Suddenly & quickly, he snatched Elena & compelled her to stay put at his side.

Stefan tried to get her, but Kol immediately pulled out a stake. "I won't hesitate to use it on her." he threatened.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	2. Chapter 2

[LIBRARY]  
"Wait!" Rebekah demanded, "Kol, wait," eyeing her brother, "they know more than they're disclosing."

"So, Stefan. What is my dear brother up to?" She questioned, walking back to the spot Stefan was sitting at. "I know he needed to find a new hunter." Placing her hands firmly on the table in front of him, "and have him complete the tattoo to reveal the map for the "cure".

Stefan grunted & looked away.

"He's found him, hasn't he? she demanded.

"Why would I tell you?" he scoffed.

Kol, suddenly placed the stake at Elena's heart.

"That's suppose to convince me?" trying to call his bluff.

Elena spoke up, "Go ahead, stake me...I don't care any more. Damon doesn't want me near him, my brother wants to kill me & Stefan hates me!"

With a wicked look, Rebekah walked over to where Kol stood holding Elena, "Now why wouldn't Damon want you at his side? The woman he's totally in love with?"

Elena stared at Rebekah, not responding to her continued interrogation.

"And why, does she say you hate her?" placing all her attention on Stefan.

Stefan responded, "ask my EX-girlfriend."

Glaring at Stefan she responded, "I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him!"

"Oooh, this just keeps getting better!" Rebekah answered with delight. "He is very passionate, isn't he?"

Elena stared icily at the Original.

"Alright, we won't talk about that. But, I do want to know why your brother wants to kill you..." she smiled, "unless, he's the new hunter!"

Kol pressed the stake harder against Elena's chest.

Rebekah immediately scolded, "stop!" blurting out, "we need to use her to our advantage."

"What? No!" he demanded. "No doppleganger. No cure!"

"Weren't you paying attention? "She's sired," Rebekah reminded her brother.

Kol turned & looked at Stefan, "Oh yes, but not to you!"

Stefan frowned & looked away.

"No," Rebekah snapped, which earned her a demanding look from Kol. "To Damon."

"Damon. Well of course, that, makes more sense," loosening his hold on Elena.

Rebekah closed in on Elena & Kol, "where is he?"

Elena frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rebekah's eyes fell on Elena's proceeding to compel her, "Tell me, where Jeremy is."

Elena fell into a trance-like state responded, "up at our lake house."

Rebekah continued, "And Damon?"

"There too," she responded.

"And _**why**_ is Damon with Jeremy? she continued her interrogation.

Elena continued to answer, "to protect him. He's training him to kill vampires to complete the tattoo."

"So, Jeremy is the new hunter!" stating with satisfaction.

Elena nodded yes.

"You see," Rebekah added with delight, "If we play our cards right, we can get to the cure first!" A huge grin covered her face as she uttered, "Damon, will do anything for Elena!"

[LAKE HOUSE]  
Jeremy & Matt had been sparring for several hours. Jeremy's change into a hunter had made him very strong. Matt had been teaching how to take a stance so as not be pushed back, yet be fast enough to run around an attacking vampire. And flip them over.

Damon stood at a distance near the picnic bench that held all of Ric's vampire weapons. Watching the training, all while listening & keeping a close surveillance.

"Go ahead, make your move," Jeremy commanded Matt.

Matt pulled up the sparring gear up to his face, "I drove up here to be your wing man, not kick your ass!" he stated as he semi-boxed with the gear.

Jeremy then grabbed him by the upper arms, threw him down on the ground, pulling his right arm back, till Matt pleaded, "ahh, ahh, ok I get it, I get it, you're a badass!"

Jeremy straightened up, while Matt recovered on the ground, "you see that?" he yelled at Damon.

"Couldn't miss it, cause it was in slow motion." Damon responded.

"Well then teach me something useful. We've been here for days and so far all you've done is bark orders!"

Damon grimaced, "ok," turning around to the picnic table, he grabbed a stake. Matt had gotten up & Damon advised, "take a seat at the bench quarterback," walking towards them, "karate kid wants a shot at the title."

Matt turned and warned, "Jeremy. You're not ready for this!"

Stopping at a good distance, Damon threw the stake to Jeremy. Then, raising his arms, he taunted, "well?"

With that, Jeremy charged towards the vampire. When he got close enough, Damon ducked without much effort & in vampire speed, surprised Jeremy by placing him in a choke hold. "Now, all I have to do is apply a little pressure," he warned, referring to the exposed area of his neck.

Damon loosened his grip, letting a very shocked Jeremy go.

Pulling away he immediately demanded "What the hell!"

"To bring your cocky attitude back to reality!" Damon snarled.

"I'm not cocky, I just want to kick some ass!" he barked back.

"Well, it's not just about brawn. You need speed & brains, which judging by what I just witnessed, you're lacking in both. More so in the latter." he stated, rolling his eyes.

Jeremy turned & headed up to the house in a huff.

It was almost seven & the sun had started going down.

Matt looked at Damon and started towards him.

"Look," Matt said knitting his eyebrows, "he's not doing too bad for someone that really hasn't participated in any sports."

"We need to speed things up," Damon advised.

Matt responded, "He's nowhere near ready to take on a vampire."

"That's obvious," he stated with a scowl. "Which is why you'll need to be here 24/7. No school. No practice. No Grill."

"Wait a minute Damon..." Matt started to protest.

"You know I can just compel you," he paused, "but, I'd rather you do it of your own free will...for the cause."

Matt took a deep breath, "Ok," he agreed, looking at the vampire, "just let me go home...get some more clothes. I guess I can fake some kind of illness.

"Send Caroline a text," he suggested. "Have her compel anyone that asks about you."

Changing the subject he asked "You um, talk to Stefan? Or Elena?"

"Avoiding the whole drama right now," Damon stated indifferently.

"Yeah, lot of that going on at school today." Matt agreed.

Damon ignored the last comment.

[LIBRARY]

Kol continued to probe, "Meaning?"

"If, Damon is training Jeremy, it's because Nik, has something to do with it. He wants to get to the "cure" first!" Rebekah urged, "We have to beat him to it, Kol!"

"Isn't Klaus a bit stronger than you?" Stefan said mockingly.

"We're Originals. Together, we can take him down, it's just a matter of Elijah getting here to help out!" Tightening his hold on Elena, "And, a little assistance from you," he glared at Caroline, who had been silent throughout the interrogation.

"He already knows that game" she retorted.

"Which is why you're going to provide a better distraction, in the form of, what do you call it?" Kol snickered,"oh yes, 'making out'.

Getting out of her seat, Caroline protested, "I am not kissing Klaus!"

Rebekah, moved in front of Caroline, "Sit down!" Crossing her arms in front of her she continued, "you _**will**_ distract my brother or your mother will pay the price!"

Kol took the stake down from Elena's chest. She gasped for air, while rubbing her chest, not daring to move.

"Just the same, Elena will remain under our watch." Kol announced.

No one had noticed that Bonnie had escaped from the library. The Originals had been so intent with the interrogation about Jeremy, Damon & the cure. They had failed to see she had glided out the back of the library.

Bonnie, quickly ran towards her car, while speed dialing Professor Shane's number.

[LAKE HOUSE]  
Matt arrived to his empty house and quickly went to gather extra clothes. Taking Damon's advice, he sent a semi-cryptic text to Caroline: "Helping with Jer. 24/7. Please compel School Office, Grill & anyone asking for me. Thanks."

As quickly as he was in, he was out of the house. And just as he was ready to jump back in the truck, he heard the familiar voice from behind.

The Original uttered calmly, "where you off to in such a hurry?"

Matt slowly turned around to face Klaus, "nowhere."

"I think not," he stated as he moved closer to the boy. "You see, I'm well aware you're helping Damon with Jeremy."

"Then why ask?" Matt responded boldly.

"To see how truthful you'd be with me," he chuckled.

"Why would _**I**_ be truthful with someone that has only brought death & destruction to my friends?" he snapped.

Raising his voice he glared at Matt, "because I'm going to right the wrong that you & Stefan caused Elena!"

"It was your sister bent out on revenge that caused Elena's death!" Matt shouted.

The Original was taken aback by the quarterback's bravery. Under his breath, he agreed with him, "Yes, that one, has a tendency of not thinking things through."

"So, what is it you want from me?" he asked.

"You're going to take me up to the lake house, h-mmm." not waiting for a response he swiftly got into the passenger's seat.

Matt took a deep breath. This was going to be a long, uncomfortable ride.

[LIBRARY outside]  
The phone clicked & Bonnie could hear, "Hello? Bonnie?"

Immediately she felt a tug from behind. Looking around she saw it was Rebekah, "Going somewhere?"

Unable to end the call, they heard, "Hello, Hello? Bonnie, Bonnie, what's going on?" the cell phone line remained open.

Rebekah grabbed the phone, saw it said Shane & placed it next to her ear. "Professor, you're the one helping Bonnie with some new magic." Grabbing Bonnie by the neck with her free hand, "what does your professor friend call it?"

Gritting her teeth, she muttered softly "expressions."

"What? I can't understand you?" She inflicted just a little more pain, with her grip.

"Expressions!" she shrieked.

"That's it!" She shouted into the phone, "Expressions, professor!"

Rebekah listened intently to what Professor Shane was telling her, then she demanded, "you come down to the school library now, before I take it out on your little witch!" She hung up the phone.

Releasing Bonnie with a slight push, she demanded, "now, back to our after school special!"

Reluctantly, Bonnie walked back into the library. Taking a seat this time, she sat next to Caroline.

"Look who I found outside calling her professor friend. The other key element to the 'cure'!

She could see Elena being held by Kol. She no longer had that boldness she had demonstrated earlier. She wasn't looking well.

[LAKE HOUSE]  
Matt had dropped off the Original in the center of town, just a few miles from the lake house. Klaus had told him he needed to feed, and warned him not to tell Damon, he had come along. He would arrive the following morning to speak with the elder Salvatore.

Arriving at the lake house, he parked on the dirt path. From where he was, he could see Damon sitting outside. Turning off the truck's ignition, the headlights dimmed till they went completely dark. Matt grabbed the duffle bag with the added clothes & walked towards the house.

"Everything, alright?" Damon probed.

"Yeah," Matt responded, "texted Caroline like you said."

"Great! Get some shut eye. We'll start bright & early tomorrow."

Matt proceeded to walk towards the front door. Damon could sense something had happen while Matt was in Mystic Falls. "Sure about everything being alright?" he questioned again.

Matt turned towards Damon, "Ever been on that ride in Disneyland, you know the 'Haunted Mansion' where at the end you have an unwelcome hitchhiker?"

Damon looked at him puzzled.

Matt turned away while muttering, "Never mind."

But, Damon did not dismiss the analogy Matt had provided. Something had happened while he was out of his watchful eye. This made him a little more wary. Thus, he remained outside, walking the perimeters of the property, listening for any unfamiliar sounds.

[LIBRARY]  
Bonnie tried to make eye contact with Elena. But she wouldn't look up at her. She tried giving signals to Stefan & Caroline, but, it was rather difficult with the 2 Originals so close.

"I think our work is done here," Kol announced, pulling Elena by the arm. Then he smiled, "You," as he eyed Bonnie, "little witch, are coming as well."

Bonnie reluctantly got up from the desk. As she passed Stefan, she uttered softly, "Elena," giving him a concerned look.

Stefan finally took a good look at Elena. His anger had caused him to avoid any eye contact with her or make any observations. Bonnie was right, Elena was so much paler than everyone. She looked ill.

"She hasn't fed," he said softly. He observed all the telltale signs of a vampire that was starving. But, unlike any other vampire, this was self-inflicted. He had never seen anything like it. Was this because of the sire bond? Or was it because she was missing Damon?

"I can't leave," Rebekah announced, "the professor is on his way."

"I'll take the ladies home, sister," eyeing Bonnie & Elena. "You deal with the professor."

"Don't hurt them, Kol. Or worse, kill them." she begged her brother.

"Can't I have just a little fun?" he asked devilishly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him, "No! We need both of them." She then watched him lead them towards the front doors, as he instructed, "come ladies."

Elena & Bonnie walked together behind the Original.

"When was the last time you fed?" Bonnie whispered.

Elena responded, "Why? Why do you care?"

Grabbing her by her forearm she stated, "Because you're my friend!"

"Not to worry, there are plenty of blood bags at the house." Kol added to their conversation.

Elena barked, "I don't need anything."

Bonnie snapped, "Yes, you do. You need to feed." she whispered close to her ear, while they walked.

Kol extended his arm & held the key fob towards the 2013 Ford Mustang. Clicking it, the doors unlocked. Bonnie commented, "new car?"

"My sister, trying to buy love! Even the quarterback got a new truck!"

"And he accepted it?" Bonnie frowned.

"In a heartbeat!" he said as he slid into the driver's seat. Adjusting his rear view mirror he caught a glimpse of Elena's reflection. He could see her putting on her seatbelt, and how exhausted she looked. "Why haven't you fed?"

Elena didn't answer, just looked out her passenger side window into the night. She wasn't really looking at anything, just thinking.

Bonnie sat in front with the Original, "what is Rebekah going to do with Shane?"

"Let's just say, she's going to make sure, your professor friend gives us enough information about that cure," he snarled. "Your cell phones, now!" he demanded, putting his hand out.

"Why?" Bonnie questioned, "who are we supposed to call, Stefan? Caroline? They're stuck with Rebekah."

"Well, in case Elena tries to send a 'warning' text to Damon.'

Elena looked at Kol reflection in the rear view mirror, "he won't check it."

Kol turned to look at Elena with a puzzled look on his face.

Elena responded, "my messages have gone answered."

Kol continued, "Which is what I just don't understand? Did he tire of you already?"

"Can we just go?" Elena interrupted.

Kol turned on the ignition & they were off to the Original's house.

[LIBRARY]  
Rebekah sat across from Stefan & Caroline, "I have a little surprise for you." Turning her face towards Caroline, she grinned, "especially you!"

"What now?" Caroline growled at the Original.

"I talked to Tyler," she smiled at Caroline, "interesting conversation we had."

"You saw him?" Caroline knitted her eyebrows. "When? And why, would he want to talk to you, of all people, after what Klaus did to his mother?"

"Because, I'm on his side," she glared at Caroline. "Unlike you, Stefan, I no longer want the 'cure'," she snarled. "You want it to become human again & to regain your

precious, boring, Elena!"

"She's not herself!" he responded. "I don't know that girl anymore," he said under his breath.

"No, it is her, she just never let her real self out," continuing she added, "because she would never live up to all of your expectations."

"When will Tyler be here?" Caroline changed the subject.

"Don't fret Barbie, it'll be soon." Smiling deviously, "it'll be a night you won't soon forget!"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

(LIBRARY)  
Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the library doors.

Rebekah smiled, "let's see which one hasrushed over the quickest!" Then staring at them, Stay!" she commanded as she sauntered towards the sound.

Stefan & Caroline looked at each other, then heard the voices approaching the room.

"What's this all about, Rebekah?" Tyler questioned as they entered.

Tyler peered in to see Caroline & Stefan seated at the table.

"If you're trying to cheer me up or conduct some kind of intervention, you can forget it!" he growled at her.

"Nope," she motioned for him to take a seat. "You are here to eliminate the competition."

"Eliminate the competition? What are you talking about? " he demanded.

"Kol & I want the cure." she responded.

He looked at her confused.

Batting her lashes "oh that's right, you don't know that we all want 'it' for different reasons. Therefore, whoever gets to it first, decides how to use it." replying calmly. "So, these two need to be erased!"

"What do I have to do with it?" he asked.

"Simple, you turn. Hunt them down. And well you know the rest!" she chuckled.

"I am not turning. Or, hunting them down!" he responded angrily.

"Oh, you will," she informed him stepping closer, as she compelled him to go to the gym. Then turning to Stefan & Caroline, she said "come, follow me," guiding them towards the gymnasium.  
Once in the gym, she told the 2 vampires, "you are not to leave the gym." Stefan & Caroline looked around the gym, then each other to figure out how to survive.

Peering into Tyler's eyes, Rebekah commanded, "Now, turn!" pushing him in behind Stefan & Caroline. Smiling she added, "I got another guest to wait for!" and closed the doors, locking them in.

(ORIGINAL'S HOUSE)  
Kol placed Elena & Bonnie in one bedroom, compelling them to stay.

"You said you had blood bags, please give Elena one," Bonnie requested.

"If she needs any blood, she can take it from you," he taunted as he walked away.

"I don't need anything," Elena responded to Bonnie, sitting on the hardwood floor, her back against the wall.

"Yes, you do," responding with concern, "you don't look well."

Elena looked down, her mouth slightly parched, from lack of nourishment.

Bonnie observed Elena from where she stood.

She looked up at Bonnie, "what?"

"I'm serious, Elena," Bonnie looked at her, "you don't look well."

Bonnie walked over & sat down next to her. "Elena, you can tell me. What is it? Why haven't you fed?

"I've lost everything," she said softly. "Jeremy, Stefan, Caroline and..." stopping herself from uttering his name.

"Damon." Bonnie completed.

She looked at Elena, who was trying to avoid looking at her, but nodded in agreement.

"Everyone questioned my feelings for him. I questioned them myself. It took becoming a vampire to finally admit it. And now that I can be with him..."

"You can't," Bonnie added.

"Tyler said the sire bond controls your actions, not your feelings."  
Elena replied.

"We don't know it's the same with vampires." Bonnie responded.

"Stefan said the witch in New Orleans told them, I was sired to Damon, because I had human feelings, for him, before I turned."

"Maybe...I'd have to check my grimoires. she answered. "It's suppose to be rare for vampires, but it's happened twice to Damon." Seeing the look on Elena's face, she quickly added, "Caroline told me."

Elena frowned.

"Bonnie," she continued,  
looking at her friend, "my feelings are real. They have to be. They feel real."

"I know," Bonnie looked at her with sympathy,"but you still haven't told me why the hunger strike?"

"I feel empty." Swallowing hard, "I want to be with him, Bonnie. I love him."

Suddenly, Kol was at the doorway of the room, looking in on them. From where he stood he asked, "want to be with Damon, do you?" Stepping into the room,  
but keeping his distance, he continued, "I don't understand the attraction, but..." moving swiftly.

Bonnie & Elena looked at the Original, who now stood, just above them.

"I can arrange it," he emphasized with a wicked grin. Lowering his face to Elena he continued, "I can take you."

"What about Rebekah?" Elena questioned the vampire.

"My sister & I do not see eye to eye in this," he stated, straightening up. "Taking you out of the equation would...how do you say it, 'piss her off'!"

Neither girl moved, Kol was very unpredictable, an malevolent.

"You fear me," he stated with a smile. Moving over to where Bonnie was, he placed his index finger under her chin, forcing her to stand. "This I like!"

Witnessing Bonnie's predicament , Elena stood up quickly, in an attempt to shield her friend.

In a flash, he was in front of Elena, all while keeping a tight hold on Bonnie. Elena flinched momentarily, but, showed the Original her determination to fight for her friend.

"Ah, a young vampire that does fear & respect me," breathing into her face. "Unlike your crazy, impulsive boyfriend," raising his voice, " who ceases to forget, I am over 800 years older & stronger than he is."

"Just because you can feel my fear, doesn't mean I won't fight you. I'm a lot like Damon in that!

"You know I can easily end your pathetic existence!" he retorted.

"That's suppose to scare me?" she exclaimed.

"Elena," Bonnie pleaded.

Glaring at Kol, Elena continued, "Did you miss the part that I said I've lost everything?"

"You're too weak!" Kol responded. "I would at least like some sort of challenge!"

A wicked look spread across his face. "Which gives me a wonderful idea!"

Looking into Elena's eyes, he compelled her, "drink her blood, till I tell you to stop!"

Bonnie commenced to try to writhe out of Kol's grip. "Elena, no!"

Releasing Bonnie, Kol stepped back to enjoy the sight.

Elena's eyes became veiny & her fangs erupted. She looked at Bonnie & went at her. Bonnie immediately started her infamous spell causing multiple brain aneurisms in Elena. The newbie fell down on her knees, holding her head, screaming from the excruciating pain.

Kol laughed, but, flew at Bonnie, tackling her to the floor, stopping the spell. As he pinned her down, he turned to look at Elena, "Come. Drink!"

Elena's eyes became veiny again. She rushed at Bonnie. Looking down at her carotid artery, she watched the spot pulsate with every beat of her heart.

"Go on Elena," Kol whispered in her ear, as he let Elena take over, "take it."

She opened her mouth, exposing her canines & bit down. Bonnie screamed in pain & fear.

Elena drank. Her heart racing from the nourishment she was receiving. At the same time she could feel Bonnie's heart racing as well.

"That's a girl, drink," Kol cheered on.

Suddenly, Elena's mind was invaded with thoughts from Bonnie. She was urging her to stop before it was too late. She could hear Bonnie's heart slowing down.

Kol continued to encourage, "drink Elena, drink!"

Elena felt something strange happen in her mind. It was connecting with Bonnie's & could hear her begging Elena to stop.

Bonnie engulfed Elena's mind rendering Kol's commands silent.

Elena released Bonnie.

"Why are you stopping?" Kol demanded. "I didn't command you!"

Elena, now well fed, had more strength & lunged at Kol.

Of course, the Original was too fast & strong , "Oh, my darling,  
there's no contest here!" He grabbed Elena & threw her across the room.

Picking up a weakened Bonnie, he took her to the other side of the & proceeded to force feed her his blood.

Bonnie tried to push Kol away, but his warm blood fell into the back of her throat.

"Now, you must protect her," he said to Elena, "She dies, you all lose the witch needed for your 'cure'."

Elena was confused about Kol's disinterest in the cure, "I thought you wanted to find the cure."

"I want to find Silas! I want to find & destroy him! That stupid 'cure' is nothing but a lie!"

"How is it a lie?" Elena probed.

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

The LAKE HOUSE

It was past midnight, when Damon saw the headlights of the car approaching the house.

He didn't recognize the vehicle & walked authoritatively towards it. Stopping in the middle of the path, till the vehicle came to a complete stop a foot away from him.

He peered into it's dark interior and saw what appeared to be the outline of 3 people. He remained standing in front of the car, impeding any further movement. The beaming headlights preventing him from seeing exactly who was in the car.

The passenger door swung open, "Hello, Damon!" Klaus said wickedly.

"Klaus," Damon replied with disdain.

"Surprised I'm here?" he continued, walking around the door towards him.

"No," he answered.

"Of course not," he chuckled.

"What do you want?" Damon probed.

"To see the progress of my hunter." he responded.

"What else, would you expect," Damon said nonchalantly.

Klaus got very close, staring at the younger vampire with distaste,"what I expect, is for Jeremy to be ready. Now!"

Damon heard rustling coming from inside the car. Knitting his eyebrows he tried seeing what it was.

"They're Jeremy's first kills!" Klaus announced. "Now, be a good mentor & fetch me the boy!"

"He's not ready to take on any vampires!" Damon snapped.

"Time is of the essence," he snapped ,"they're new vampires. Easily taken down!"

"He's not ready!"Damon repeated.

"Make him ready. The 3 in there are ready to feed on the next available human!" Klaus snapped.

The commotion outside had alerted Matt & Jeremy.

"What's going on Damon?" Jeremy demanded, emerging from the house, crossbow in hand aimed at Klaus. From behind, Matt held the gun with vervained wooden bullets.

Turning around, Damon walked quickly towards the two, saying, "game time."

"What?!" Jeremy objected.

"You know he isn't ready!" Matt complained.

"I know!" Damon responded, gritting his teeth, "but we have no choice!"

Klaus vampire-sped up to them, informing Jeremy, "I have them under compulsion now." Quickly turning to Matt, "you will serve as their bait!"

"Whoa!" Damon protested, "that's a death sentence!"

Ignoring Damon, he turned to Jeremy, "If you want to save your friend, you'll have to kill them!" then looking over his shoulder at the vampires exiting the vehicle.

"3 on 1? Seriously?" Damon growled.

"I gave you ample time to train Jeremy!" he snarled. "If he can't protect Matt," turning to Damon, "his demise falls on you!"

Damon frowned at Klaus' last remark. Not only did he have to protect & guide Jeremy against these vampires, but he had to keep Matt alive.

"Alright quarterback, time to run like hell," he said looking at him, "Jeremy & I will slow, stop, kill. **You,** use that gun!"

Matt, wide-eyed, anxious & scared managed to nod.

Klaus walked back to the car, leaned in & removed the compulsion on the new vampires.

In a flash they emerged out of the car.

At the same time Klaus vampire-sped to Matt & with a sharp nail slashed into the flesh of his arm.

"Argh!" Matt wailed in pain. The blood quickly dampening the sleeve of his shirt.

"Run! Now!" Damon commanded.

The scent of blood reached the newbies in an instant & they started after Matt. They were clumsy, as it hadn't been long since they turned. They weren't coordinated on how to handle vampire speed.

"Jeremy, shoot! At the heart! At the heart!" Damon instructed.

Jeremy pulled hard on the trigger, shooting the bolt over his target, which caused him to fall flat on his back. Damon sped over, grabbing & pulling him up by the arm .

"Quick! Reload!" Damon yelled.

Jeremy quickly drew the string up, until it locked into place. Seating the bolt properly for it to fly true into the intended target. All the while anxious & fearful as hell.

Damon kept an eye on Matt whereabouts. From his peripheral he saw the fledgeling, running toward the live bait. Damon yelled to Jeremy, "At my left! Shoot!"

Jeremy seeing the predicament Matt was in, took his pocket knife & cut across the top of his hand. Then quickly followed the vampire.  
The vampire smelled his fresh blood & turned towards him. Adrenaline rushed in causing Jeremy to quiver. Then taking in a deep breath he positioned the crossbow. Finding a clean shot he pulled the trigger making the crossbow launch the bolt, piercing through the vampires sternum & into his heart.

Damon instructed, "Reload Jeremy, come on!

Up ahead, he could see Matt frantically dodging between trees & bushes. The other two vampires hot on his trail.

"Over there," motioning him to go for the girl.

Damon super-sped, catching up to the other vampire. Lunging himself forward, he tackled him down, inches away from Matt.

The vampire squirmed, but Damon was stronger. He could hear Jeremy shooting the crossbow & the girl going down. "Argh!" he cried from the burning the tattoo was causing to his skin.

"Jeremy, over here!" he commanded, as he held down the thrashing vampire.

Jeremy trying to reload the crossbow, as he descended on them. "The stake! In my pocket! Get it!" Damon growled.

Jeremy pulled the stake from his pocket, then plunged it into the subdued vampire.

Again the tattoo burned his skin. Falling to his knees, he yelped in pain.

Klaus came over to them & yanked Jeremy up. "Remove your shirt," he ordered, "I want to see the extent of it!"

When Klaus released him, Jeremy did as was told. Removing his shirt, he revealed the tattoo which started on his right forearm, extending upward & over part of his shoulder. Klaus examined it carefully. "Only halfway there," he frowned. "Well, we gave it the test run," he grinned, "time to get it to the finish line!"

Turning around, he headed swiftly towards the car.

Damon helped Matt up & the three headed up towards the house.

As he started the car, Klaus rolled down the window & announced, "I'll be sending more your way...tonight!"

Damon frowned, "can you give us a day?"

Jeremy simultaneously responded, "you've got to be kidding!"

Klaus revved up the car, taking off as he closed the window.

"Come on,"Damon instructed.

The three entered the house.

From afar, a figure stepped out of the shadows and looked towards the house.

The man had been watching. Trying to assess what had just happened. He was no ordinary man. He was a hunter.

(To be continued in "The Hunted" which will feature Vaughn)


	5. Chapter 5

[Library]  
Rebekah went back into the library to await Professor Shane. She could hear the commotion in the gym. "Just a bit longer," she smiled.

Then a different sound, footsteps coming from outside the door. Swiftly, she moved in front of it & waited for the rap.

Atticus Shane stood outside the door, a little nervous at what awaited for him on the other side. But, he thought of Bonnie, his precious witch & knew he had to help her.

Firmly, he knocked on the door with his fist.

Rebekah, opened the door. "Thank you for coming," she grinned, stepping aside to let him come in. Shane entered the library & quickly scanned around.

"If you're looking for your little witch," she sighed, "she's not here."

Shane's eyes widened with concern, "but, you said..."

Not letting him finish his sentence, Rebekah grabbed him by the neck, and rammed him up against the bookshelves.

Peering into Shane's eyes, Rebekah proceeded to compel him to disclose how the witchcraft "Expressions" was to be used in this cure.

Shane responded "you cannot compel me!"

Rebekah frowned, "Is that right, Professor?" tightening her grip.

Through gritted teeth he continued, "Something I learned on one of my trips to Tibet."

"Fine," Rebekah snorted, "then it'll have to be old fashion torture."

"I have a high..." Shane started to say, but, Rebekah interrupted, "Not you! Your little witch."

"Wait" he pleaded.

"My brother has her & Elena," she informed him. "He's not as patient as I am. And he loves to toy with his meals."

Suddenly, a loud bam came from the gym. Atticus pulled out of Rebekah's clutches. Without thinking, she let go of him, well knowing he was practically signing his own death sentence, going in there.

Shane, ran to the gym & yanked the doors open. The growl came first, then he saw the menacing amber eyes & huge teeth coming at him.

"Tyler! Fight it! " Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs.

The wolf turned to look at the face that spoke. He recognized it. It belonged to the girl he loved. Caroline.

For the past 10 minutes, Tyler had gone after Stefan & werewolf instinct & the compulsion Rebekah had placed on him, intensified the desire to go after his number one enemy. Vampires. And that was what Caroline & Stefan were. At the same time he'd realize who they were & purposely had bashed into everything in the gym, stopping himself from ripping them to shreds.

The wolf looked at Shane & retreated. Weakly growling one last time at Stefan & Caroline.

He was exhausted & fell to the ground. He writhed on the floor. Slowly, the wolf transformed back into the human Tyler. He began to shiver, his naked, battered body on the cold gym floor. Caroline grabbed one of the school banners & draped him with it. She took him in her arms & whispered in his ear that everything was going to be alright.

Shane went over to Stefan, "Kol has Bonnie, where are they?"

"Kol took Bonnie & Elena," Stefan responded, "to Rebekah's, I imagine."

"A vampire and a witch," he responded with disgust.

"Elena won't hurt her," Stefan assured.

"Free of compulsion she won't, but, with Kol there..."

Stefan frowned, Shane was right about that. Kol could compel Elena to do anything. Especially, that he was not on board with the whole 'cure' thing.

Rebekah had overheard the conversation and sped out of the library as quickly as she could. She did not want Kol doing anything to Bonnie.

Stefan asked Shane what the real reason was he was interested in the cure. From what Damon had told him, he just wanted to be the first person to find Silas.

Shane finally confessed. He told Stefan he knew Bonnie was related to Sheila, who taught alongside him at the University. He had been right to look for Bonnie. She was a direct descendant of Quetsiya. The magic Quetsiya & her descendants possessed, once they allowed "Expressions magic" to enter their realm, was the most powerful of all.

Shane proceeded to tell Stefan what happened in his past. Shane had taught at the University, alongside Bonnie's grandmother, Sheila, for many years. During those years, Shane had gotten married to Caitlin, who had come to teach at the University. After 6 months of marriage, Caitlin became pregnant. They had a son, Samuel Atticus Shane. Life was good, till one fateful night. While driving home from a gathering, the family was involved in a terrible car accident. The accident, was not their fault, but, it claimed the life of their only son. Devastated, Caitlin, seeked the advice of her great-aunt, Constance. Years back, she had mentioned the existence of a darker magic, different from the one the family practiced. Constance had swayed into that world, much to the disapproval of the family. This had almost made her an outcast from the family. Days after the funeral, she traveled to Constance's home. Constance gave Caitlin copies of a spell from Quetsiya's Grimoire, telling her this darker magic could possibly resurrect her dead son. It was called 'expressions'. However, to ensure it's effectiveness it was best if she could find a Bennett witch, to help her with the spell. Had Constance been younger, she would have helped her, but at 72 years of age, she would not be able to handle it.

When they started exclusively dating each other, Caitlin disclosed that she was a witch. Shane told Caitlin, Sheila, was also a witch & a Bennett. Sheila was very private & preferred to keep that type of information to herself.

When Caitlin returned home, she showed Shane the copies of the spell & what Constance had told her. Shane asked Sheila over for dinner, telling her he was concerned about his wife. Perhaps she could help her with her pain. Sheila agreed to it. It was after dinner, Caitlin finally mustered up the courage, to ask Sheila if she had ever delved into the magic of 'expressions'. Sheila, told her she had not & it would be wise if she stayed away from it. When Shane & Caitlin told her why they wanted to use it, she warned them there could be consequences dealing with something that surpassed dark/black magic. Finally, they asked her if she would help them using 'expressions', as she was a Bennett & experienced. Sheila declined. She again warned them it was uncharted areas she had never gone. Caitlin told her about her great-aunt. That she had told her the Bennett line, were direct descendants of Quetsiya, who was the witch that first did 'expressions' magic. Sheila responded that it could be true, but she didn't know of anyone in her family that had ever done 'expression magic.

After that, Caitlin, took it upon herself to do the 'expressions magic' with just Shane for assistance.

[Lake House]

After the incident in the RV. Conner had contacted Vaughn, another Vampire Hunter. Connor felt he may run into some trouble. But, asked Vaughn to stay away till he gave him the signal. Meanwhile, Connor had given him information on the key players in Mystic Falls.

They had agreed Vaughn would jump in the minute Connor called to alert him. The call never came.

Without Connors knowledge, Vaughn had arrived outside of Mystic Falls a few days after he'd gotten his call. Connor was not one of the 5, but, Vaughn felt he could handle the vampires, in this small town.

The day after Connor officially died, Vaughn woke up to find a new tattoo. When a Vampire Hunter dies, a different kind of tattoo appears on a fellow hunter's left palm. It's the name of the vampire who killed them.  
The name is written in old Latin symbols. Vaughn discovered the new tattoo said Elena. This came as a shock, as Connor had stated, Elena & Jeremy were human and siblings. Also that Jeremy was a potential.

This new revelation prompted his going into Mystic Falls to hunt down Elena. Elena was nowhere to be found. Remembering the conversation with Connor, Vaughn started watching Matt. Connor had mentioned Matt's closeness to the Gilbert's. If anyone would lead him to Elena, it would be him.

He had followed Matt the day he had seen him throw in a duffel bag into the back of his pickup. He had thought of confronting the boy, till he saw Klaus. He was not armed with the weaponry to take down the Original. He did however, follow them from a distance.

While Vaughn waited, he prepared a cave he found in the woods. The cave had a slight opening at the top that allowed both the sun & moonlight to come in, filling a portion of the cave. The opening was right above a rock wall at the end of the cave. Vaughn had fashioned several heavy chains to that wall.

While Matt & Jeremy sparred with the constant guidance of Damon. The vampire hunter observed. He found it odd that a vampire would be helping a hunter train to hunt his own species. Being very careful not to give himself away, the hunter maintained a safe distance, as he knew Damon would detect him easily.

It was on the third day, early morning, he noticed Matt was carrying the same duffel bag to his pickup. Following behind was Jeremy. The two young men spoke a few words, than exchanged handshakes with a quick hug. It appeared to the hunter Matt was leaving for a while.

The door to the house opened up & Damon emerged with a glass with amber fluid in his hand. From where he stood, Damon lifted his apparent drink to Matt.

Matt stared at the vampire then back to Jeremy, "watch yourself."

The two watched as Matt got into the truck, backed up the path & disappeared.

Jeremy walked towards the house stating, "I'm going for a run," as he passed Damon to retrieve a weapon.

Damon grabbed him from the shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Jeremy demanded.

"You are not going anywhere by yourself!" Damon responded.

"I'm not 4 years old," he stared down the vampire.

"No, but you act like it." he responded.

He watched & waited to see what the two would be doing for the day. It might only be a short time, before he would be able to surprise attack them.

(to be continued)


End file.
